RFID uses electromagnetic energy to stimulate a tag to self-identify or to provide other stored, collected or generated data. Tag data can be generated or activated using chipless tags or tag components, a sensor, unique data/identifiers or executable code, or combinations thereof. Tag components can include a chip, semiconductor or circuit (“circuit”), a memory, operating circuitry, system on a chip, a connected antenna, or combinations thereof. A passive tag can also include an antenna and an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) chip.
A tag can provide stored, generated, collected or activation data from tag components, sensor, pulsing, code, data, identifiers, and combinations thereof, among others, in response to a radio frequency interrogation signal from a reader. Similarly, a near-field coherent sensing application can direct electromagnetic energy or radio wave pulse sensing into a body, tissue, product or object using a tag that can be interrogated by a reader to receive generated or pulsed data. Near-field coherent sensing (“NCS”) can modulate external and internal vital signs, motion or change of human or non-human (“users”) body, tissue or structure onto multiplexed radio frequency signals and transmit those signals with a unique digital identification or code, as described herein.
Current tag applications are commonly used to track and monitor a product for supply chain and inventory management purposes. For example, a tag can be used with or disposed, embedded or attached to the exterior or interior of a CPG/FMCG product or container or a reader enabled smart appliance, speaker, tablet, phone, reader, beacon, wearable or device (“appliance/device”) or can be attached to or sewn into a garment, helmet, hat, shoe, sock, collar, band, strap, belt, bedding or any other clothing or device (“garment”) constructed to hold and position a tag to direct a tag signal. Tags or sensors are usually manufactured with a unique identification number (e.g., a tag identifier can include a memory bank to store a product unique tracking identifier (“electronic product code” or “EPC”)) comprising a serial number, an associated check digit or product/service or user information and identifiers, or combinations thereof. A unique serial or identification number typically cannot be altered and the number is usually used once. Further, a tag can be read-only, responding to an interrogation signal with a unique identification number, tag, product, appliance/device, technology, sensor, network, module, data or activation data (“identifier”). A unique serial number, identifier, signal or code can also correspond to the attached or associated user, product, service, appliance/device, garment, technology and platform, database or network, server or data module or stores (“network” or “platform”). In other embodiments, a tag may not store a unique serial number on a circuit but can incorporate for example aluminum fibers into labels or paper so that RF energy reflects off the fiber a unique signal that a computer can then turn into a unique serial number.
A tag, sensor, generated or activation data technology, such as a run or executable code or respective reference, enables a tag to store, generate, collect or provide activation data that can be processed, analyzed, converted, shared or stored by or on a tag, appliance/device, technology, network or in respective data modules. See for example, Patent Application No. 20180204031, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Tag generation or activation data can be configured with a digital reference to connect to or communicate with data incorporated, related or associated with appliance/device, technology, network or data modules. Data module connections or relationships can include and activate next step data actions or processes for an appliance/device, network or data modules that can include home, retailer, wholesaler, manufacturer, hospitality, industrial, healthcare, agricultural or food/recipe products, services or providers and, more specifically, can include: use, monitoring, tracking, generating, converting, reporting, product/service order placement, marketing, payment processing, fulfillment or inventory management solutions, among others.